Juramentos Rotos
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Amargamente recordaba lo que alguna vez le dijo cuando era más joven y más sanguinaria: "No eres nada aparte de un ninja". Jamás imaginó que sus palabras cobrarían sentido muchos años después y terminaría llorando su muerte entre las páginas de un libro de renegados./Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


_Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_. _Este Fic participa del Reto: FlashBack, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

**Hola a todos. Me costó bastante terminar el reto, pero aquí está. El personaje elegido es Mei Terumi. Contiene un leve spoiler del manga de Boruto. **

* * *

**Juramentos rotos**

**.**

Y entonces llegó. Esa indeseable onda de tristeza que de repente decide estropear todo lo que has armado. Todo gracias a la confirmación de una noticia que ponía fin a un capítulo largo de su vida envuelto en sangre, juramentos de confianza y traición. La velocidad con que las nuevas tecnologías actuaban le sorprendían en todo caso, unos pocos años atrás enterarse esta noticia le habría tardado un buen par de días. Cuando colgó la llamada de Chojuro, ese masticable invisible hecho de rabia que apretaba entre sus dientes cada día que pensaba en ese hombre se disolvió en su garganta para transformarse en un nudo. Recostada sobre la puerta del despacho de Chojuro, se tapó el rostro con ambas manos tratando de ahogar los sollozos descontrolados.

_"Maldito seas…"_

Chojuro había tenido que viajar de urgencia al lugar de los hechos por medio de un mensaje enviado por la Hoja, ya que el equipo de Konohamaru Sarutobi había sido testigo directo de la muerte de aquel hombre que en el pasado fue de suma importancia para la Niebla y habían establecido el contacto con el Mizukage de inmediato. Mei Terumi, su mujer de confianza y ex _kage_ se había tenido que encargar de forma provisoria de los asuntos de la aldea.

La llamada para confirmar el encuentro del cuerpo de quien un día fuese conocido como el Asesino del Byakugan terminó por quebrar a la Quinta en mil pedazos. Pero debía cumplir, como tuvo que hacerlo en la guerra, y después de la guerra, con los asuntos de la aldea. Cómo toda su vida, desde que era niña, tuvo que tragarse los sentimientos y los dolores, porque habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

En el librero del Mizukage estaba aquel enorme libro que tantas veces tuvo que abrir. Lo tomó y se dirigió a la página 348. La conocía de memoria, pues la tenía grabada a fuego desde el fatídico día en que fue escrita. Tomó la pluma de chakra infundido y temblorosa tachó el nombre de quien un día había sido su más grande confidente.

"_Ninja Renegado de Kirigakure N°9379: Ao. El Asesino del Byakugan"._

* * *

_Tal vez la única cosa en común que tenía con Ao era su rango como ninja de élite. Haber asesinado la suficiente cantidad de personas como para ser reconocido como uno en la Niebla y sobrevivir a la barbaridad de Yagura Karatachi y sus precipitados cambios de parecer. Bien podía un día decidir matarte por alguna sospecha repentina que a su cabeza de pequeño tirano se le había ocurrido inventar. _

_Ella odiaba a Yagura desde lo más profundo de su ser y con todos los nervios que recorrían su cuerpo. No eran pocas las veces en que había imaginado sacándolo del poder o simplemente matándolo. Aprovechaba de hacerlo cada vez que debía mirarlo fija como una estatua cuando el Mizukage hacía discursos maquiavélicos frente a su pueblo. El escenario favorito que había creado era uno en donde llenaba su despacho de lava, endureciéndolo e inmovilizándolo, para proceder a quemarle toda la piel lentamente con un vapor lo suficientemente ácido como para provocarle un dolor inimaginable. Tal vez así el tirano entendería el sufrimiento de los suyos, viviendo al filo de la espada sólo por haber nacido con un kekkei genkai. O en su caso, dos (vaya suerte la suya. Si existían los dioses, ellos realmente la odiaban). _

_Su vida había sido un completo infierno desde que tenía uso de razón. Los pérfidos gobiernos del tercer y cuarto Mizukage habían marcado todo lo que conocía. Jamás tuvo inocencia y de niña sólo conoció el terror, la pobreza y el resentimiento. Y la sangre: sangre que ella misma hizo brotar de los cuerpos inmaduros de sus compañeros de la academia en aquel enfermo ritual de graduación. El tener que aguantarse la rabia cada día desde la infancia produjo en ella un sentimiento de rebeldía y de cuestionamiento. Se prometía a sí misma, cada día, que lograría cambiar este hervidero de sangre por un pueblo justo y con futuro. _

_Sabiendo que la maldad del joven tirano nunca sería suficiente, amargo fue, más no sorprendente, que le ordenase formar parte de los ninjas cazadores de la aldea después de pelear la Tercera Guerra Ninja. Los ninjas cazadores, los que exterminaban a los enemigos de la aldea bajo las sombras, pero sobretodo, a los desertores y renegados, a los peligros de la sociedad. A sus hermanos en el dolor. _

_No tuvo más opción que aceptar los crueles caprichos del Mizukage o morir en el intento sin haber hecho absolutamente nada por cambiar la miseria de su aldea. Estaba muy segura que su pensamiento era el correcto, o al menos lo más correcto que podría tener una kunoichi que defendía a su gente. Y era por esas mismas convicciones que no le gustaba Ao: una máquina de matar que sólo vivía para perpetuar el sistema. Ao prefería hacer las cosas a la antigua, era reticente al cambio, odiaba a los rebeldes sin causa y seguía órdenes al pie de la letra._

_Pero cómo Yagura no podía dejar de ser perverso, la eligió a ella para que trabajara junto a Ao. No era de extrañarse que el reinado del terror del Cuarto fuese la época en donde más renegados había y donde más ninjas trataban de atacar a la Niebla desde la oscuridad. En sus primeros días como equipo de cazadores, Mei y Ao apenas si se dirigían la palabra. Los primeros asesinatos no fueron más que lascivos borrachos y violadores que habían intentado huir de prisión. Disfrutaba carneando a esos: nunca olvidaría como por culpa de un cerdo de esa calaña su madre había sido condenada a muerte, sólo por defenderse con su kekkei genkai. Cuando podía, aprovechaba de hacerlos sufrir un poco y siempre cortaba más de lo necesario para propinar la muerte._

_Ao siempre parecía disgustado de tener que trabajar con ella. Le decía que se dejaba llevar mucho por sus emociones. Qué debía tapar más su cuerpo. Qué el cabello largo le quitaba segundos de ventaja y estropeaba su visión y la de él. _

—_Deberías preocuparte por pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Eres una ninja de la aldea de la Niebla. _

_Mei sabía que se estaba atreviendo mucho al confrontarse con compañeros. Pero era parte de su naturaleza ser provocativa en todos los aspectos._

— _¿Y por qué debería darle en el gusto a la Niebla? ¿Qué ha hecho la Niebla por nosotros aparte de hacernos malvivir?_

—_Es tu trabajo y debes cumplirlo. No estás aquí para cuestionar. _

—_Pero yo soy algo más que mi trabajo, Ao. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Qué eres aparte de un esclavo que cumple las órdenes de Yagura? ¿Prefieres continuar con la masacre de tu pueblo sólo para mantener feliz a quien te da de comer?_

* * *

_Mei desconfiaba mucho de Ao. Ella sabía que sus palabras provocaban incomodidad en el hombre del ojo robado y que en cualquier momento podía verse traicionada. _

_Especialmente ahora. _

_El fallido intento de golpe de Estado de Zabuza Momochi provocó un despliegue de al menos cinco unidades en búsqueda del renegado para asesinarlo. Entre ellos Ao y la joven Mei Terumi. _

_Ao podía notar en todo momento cómo Mei intentaba esquivarlo, aún más del normal roce que existía entre los dos. Inusualmente silenciosa, inclusive frente al fracaso revolucionario que había estallado. Sus manos sudorosas, la máscara puesta en su rostro en todo momento. El cabello largo atado en una trenza. La exagerada firmeza con la que apretaba su kunai mientras caminaban._

_Sabía muy bien que Mei Terumi no quería, por nada del mundo, matar a Zabuza Momochi._

—_Sé lo mucho que quieres ver caer a Yagura y sé qué piensas que yo haría lo que fuese por seguir sus órdenes. Incluso delatarte ¿verdad, Terumi? _

_Su byakugan le ayudaba a observar como el chakra se movía vertiginoso por el cuerpo de la mujer. Tenía miedo de morir._

—_Creo que deberías seguir mejor mis consejos cuando digo que debes pasar desapercibida, mujer. Te has delatado de inmediato: tú también ibas a ayudar a Zabuza, ¿no es así? —el silencio de la mujer delante de él le daba la razón—A mí me ha servido para muchas cosas. Piénsalo de este modo: Yagura Karatachi jamás dudaría de mí cuando le cuente que no sabemos nada sobre Zabuza Momochi y que fuimos incapaces de encontrarle. Después de todo soy como su esclavo ¿no es así, Terumi?_

_Mei se estremeció al oírlo pronunciar su apellido. No bajó la guardia._

—_Necesito que me hagas creer en lo que dices, Ao. Dame una prueba para confiar en ti. _

_Ao se posicionó frente a ella y descubrió el byakugan que mantenía oculto bajo su parche. Con firmeza y en voz tenue, habló._

—_He descubierto algo sobre Yagura. Lo vi, Mei. El Mizukage que conocemos no es Yagura, pude verlo con mi byakugan. Alguien lo está manipulando y no es el Tres Colas. _

* * *

_Desde la confesión de Ao, Mei lo transformó en su hombre de confianza. Incluso cuando sus ideales y formas de ver el mundo eran muy distintas, una confidencialidad inquebrantable se generó entre ambos. _

_Cuando el Cuarto Mizukage falleció y Mei fue llamada a aceptar el puesto de Mizukage, Ao se convirtió en su mano derecha. Tiempo después conoció a Chojuro y pese a la negativa inicial de Ao, decidió asignarle el puesto de guardaespaldas. _

_Agradecía profundamente a los dos, pero especialmente a Ao, que le acompañaran en la difícil tarea que era levantar una aldea herida y abrir sus puertas al mundo. Creía que por fin su aldea vería la luz y el progreso que les fue negado por gobiernos sanguinarios. Era, por primera vez en su vida, relativamente feliz._

_Entonces la Cuarta Guerra Ninja estalló. _

* * *

_Las heridas que la guerra dejó en el cuerpo de Ao fueron irreversibles. Y cómo no, si había sido un campo de batalla como ningún otro, teniendo que enfrentarse hasta con los muertos de épocas pasadas. El hombre que había dedicado toda su vida a su trabajo veía como su posibilidad de seguir siendo un shinobi era nula. Su vida carecía de sentido y su salud mental empezó a deteriorarse abruptamente. Los estrategos de las guerras y los recuerdos de todas las matanzas del reinado de Yagura comenzaban a destruirlo internamente._

_Las intenciones de Mei de cambiar su parecer fueron inútiles, para él no existía vida más allá que su trabajo como ninja. Se volvió una persona amarga e ideas utópicas que iban totalmente en contra de lo que alguna vez creyó que eran los shinobi comenzaron a aparecer en sus conversaciones. _

_Ao no volvió a la aldea cuando acabó la guerra.Él la traicionó, desapareciendo y echando por la borda los años de sacrificio por Kirigakure. El juramento de confianza que hace años crearon tras la búsqueda de Zabuza se destruyó. Y entonces, con culpa, Mei se preguntó si realmente debió haber confiado en él alguna vez. _

_Confirmaba, tristemente, las teorías furiosas de su juventud: Ao no era nadie si no era un ninja. _

_Con la rabia y el dolor que su alma herida, rota, cosida y vuelta a reabrir tenía, tuvo que cumplir su labor como Mizukage y volver renegado a quién se supone debía ser un héroe de la guerra. A quién suponía era su amigo._

—_Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo—repetía una y mil veces mientras releía una y otra vez el nuevo nombre en el libro Bingo de Kirigakure—al final te convertiste en lo que decías odiar. Un rebelde, un traidor. _

"_Ninja Renegado de Kirigakure N°9379: Ao. El Asesino del Byakugan"._

* * *

**NOTA: El número de Ninja Renegado lo inventé yo. Sólo era para darle más dramatismo jeje. **


End file.
